<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>False Positive by BeachCat0772</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461096">False Positive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachCat0772/pseuds/BeachCat0772'>BeachCat0772</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachCat0772/pseuds/BeachCat0772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shipping out is hard to do when pre-mission medical exams shows an anomalous results for one team member.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>False Positive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic has been collecting dust on my computer for a while.   I've come back a few times and this time I decided to post this as a one shot.   This is most definitely inspired by another fic but for the life of me I can't remember which one (and it has been a little more than a year since I first cobbled this together).    If you find yourself reading this fic and thinking "Hmm...this has the same premise/plot as (insert fic title here)" please definitely let me know and I would be happy to add that reference to this fic.  </p><p>This fic is un-beta'ed so all errors are mine.   I do not own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them.  I'm making no promises to put them back in the same condition I found them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dr. Fraiser!"  The lab tech called over the din of the infirmary.    The urgency of the voice compelled the doctor to look up from the leg she was stitching.    The tech hurried over to the doctor and tried thrusting a lab report into the doctor's hands.  Dr. Fraiser held up her hands to strip her gloves before taking the report from the insistent tech.   The doctor studied the paperwork and her brow furrowed.</p><p>"Have you…"</p><p>"Rerun the test, no ma'am.    We need another blood sample for a retest." The tech babbled almost incoherently.</p><p>"Right." the Doctor sighed, striding for the handset on the far wall.   She punched a number on the dial pad and held the receiver to her ear.   "Has SG1 shipped out yet?"</p><p>The doctor hesitated for a moment before thanking the person on the other end of the line and disconnecting.  The doctor grimaced and turned back to face the infirmary.</p><p>"You got this?" The doctor called to the nurse dressing the stiches on the airman's leg.</p><p>"Yep!" The nurse called back.</p><p>"Thanks!"  The doctor called as she left the infirmary with the tech trailing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Fraiser strode purposefully up the staircase and into the gate control room to find Captain Carter kitted up and hunched over a terminal typing rapidly.   Dr. Fraiser leaned over the control panel to peer at the other three members of SG1.  </p><p>"Ah hah!"  Carter grunted leaning back from the terminal.   "Try dialing now."</p><p>"Uh Sam?" Dr. Fraiser said leaning back from the glass pane.  Carter stood up from the terminal and glanced at the doctor.</p><p>"Hey Janet. What's up?" Carter watched the dialing sequence with intense interest.</p><p>"I need to talk to you for a minute."  Dr. Fraiser replied. </p><p>"Can this wait?" Carter asked, gesturing to the activating gate.</p><p>"Chevron 1 encoded." Harriman announced into the microphone.  </p><p>"No."  Dr. Fraiser said plainly.  She nodded her head to the stairwell indicating a need for privacy. </p><p>Carter rolled her eyes and stalked past the medical doctor to the stairway.   The doctor followed Captain Carter down the first flight of stairs and stopped her on the landing.</p><p>"Sam, I need a blood sample."  Dr. Fraiser said quietly.</p><p>"Why?" Carter asked, frowning.</p><p>"This is most likely a lab error but I have to follow protocol.  I need more blood to rerun the test." Dr. Fraiser explained.</p><p>"What kind of lab error?" Carter leveled.  An earsplitting roar filled the stairway.  Dr. Fraiser flinched slightly and Sam crossed her arms in front of herself.</p><p>"Standard hormone testing of the your last blood draw turned up what I can reasonably conclude to be a false positive result but I have to retest for confirmation.  Unfortunately, the retest must be performed before you ship out."</p><p>"What's the false positive?"</p><p>"Human chorionic gonadotropin." </p><p>"You think I’m pregnant?" Carter hissed.</p><p>"No, I don't." Dr. Fraiser placated, holding her hands up in front of her.  "I think a lab tech screwed up but I don't have enough blood for a retest."</p><p>"Yo, Captain!  Let's get a move on." Colonel O'Neill's voice floated up the staircase.</p><p>"Can't this wait for the post mission medical?" Carter pleaded quietly.  Dr. Fraiser wasn't swayed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it can't."  Dr. Fraiser said. "Protocol dictates I resolve the discrepancy before you can return to active duty."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Carter spat. </p><p>"15 minutes Sam, I swear."</p><p>"This is ridiculous."</p><p>"Captain Carter what is the hold up?" O'Neill called again.</p><p>"I need to leave." Carter said trying to end the conversation.  Dr. Fraiser planted herself in front of the recalcitrant officer.</p><p>"I can't let you do that, Captain." Dr. Fraiser said evenly.</p><p>"For cryin' out loud, Captain.  What is the problem?" O'Neill's voice drew closer as he approached the bottom of the staircase.  The doctor turned to face the colonel as Carter glared over her shoulder.  "Doc?"</p><p>"I need Captain Carter to submit for a blood test to clear up a discrepancy before you ship out, sir."</p><p>"Okay.   How long?"</p><p>"15 minutes, max."</p><p>"Sounds reasonable. Carter, go with the doc and let the vampires take their sample." O'Neill said.  Carter's eyes widened in disbelief.</p><p>"No."</p><p>She shifted her gaze between the doctor and her CO who furrowed their brows at her outburst.</p><p>"Come again?" the Colonel asked, furrowing his brow.</p><p>"Are you ordering me to comply sir?" Carter asked icily.</p><p>"Do I need to?" the Colonel wondered aloud, giving his subordinate a silent appraisal.</p><p>"I am." Dr. Fraiser said bitingly.  O'Neill and Carter turned their gazes back to the doctor.  "I gave you the easy option, Sam.  You either come with me now to draw the blood or I put you on medical stand down until I get my sample."</p><p>"Unbelievable." Carter groaned.   She started up the stairs.</p><p>"Captain!"  The colonel called after her.</p><p>"Sergeant, shut down the gate." Carter grunted as she reached the control room level.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." the NCO replied crisply.</p><p>"What's going on?" A gruff voice rumbled from the upper level.   Three sets of eyes looked up to the top of stairs and into the General's penetrating gaze.  "Colonel, SG1 was scheduled to leave at 14:00 sharp.  Why are you still here?"</p><p>"I'll let the good doctors field that question, sir." the Colonel answered as he climbed the stairs behind Dr. Fraiser.  The officers gathered on the second level.</p><p>"I'm placing Captain Carter on medical stand down, General."</p><p>"Why?" General Hammond grunted.</p><p>"Her pre-mission bloodwork showed an anomaly. I need to rerun the test." Dr. Fraiser explained.</p><p>"This can't wait until SG1 returns from P7C-298?" The general asked.</p><p>"No sir.  Protocol, in this situation, dictates I retest her blood before Captain Carter steps through the gate." Dr. Fraiser replied with a hard glare at Captain Carter.  </p><p>"I see." General Hammond acknowledged.</p><p>"This is absurd, sir.  Dr. Fraiser agrees that the false positive was likely the result of a lab error."  Carter protested. </p><p>"Captain, are you refusing to comply with protocol?" the General asked, the look he gave the captain suggested she tread carefully through the rest of the conversation.    </p><p>"No, sir." Carter ground out.</p><p>"Very well.  Colonel, stand your team down.   Sergeant!"</p><p>"Yessir!" The NCO and the colonel answered together.</p><p>"What's the schedule look like today, son?" The general asked, striding toward his control room lead.</p><p>"4 check ins and 2 returns, sir." The sergeant answered.   "Next window is tomorrow at 0500."</p><p>"Looks like you're on a hold until Colonel."  The general announced.  O'Neill nodded.  Carter sighed.  "Whatever is going on, get it straightened out in the next 15 hours people."</p><p>"Yessir." The three officers said nodding to their superior.   Hammond turned away from the group.   Fraiser glowered at Captain Carter disapprovingly.</p><p>"Colonel, all of SG1 will have to submit for re-evaluation before shipping out.   I expect to see all of you at 1700 sharp. Cassie has a soccer game tonight and you will not make me late."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Carter and O'Neill answered together.</p><p> Dr. Fraiser eyed the other officers before following the General's path up the stairs.</p><p>Carter growled as she passed a perplexed Colonel O'Neill.   O'Neill started to say something to his captain and then, thinking better of his comment, closed his mouth.  Carter by-passed the gate room and stomped off to deposit her weapons at the armory.  O'Neill poked his head past the blast door and whistled once.</p><p>"What's going on?" the archeologist wondered aloud.</p><p>"We're on a 15 hour stand down." O'Neill answered simply.   He turned around abruptly, leaving a confused Dr. Jackson and Teal'c in his wake.</p><p>"What has transpired?" Teal'c asked simply.  Teal'c and Daniel followed O'Neill down the hallway and found the colonel at the armory relinquishing his weapons and spare munitions to the airman on duty.   They did the same.</p><p>"Some kind of error with one of Carter's blood test." O'Neill said, brushing past his teammates to the elevator.</p><p>"Is Sam okay? Where is she?" Jackson sputtered.</p><p>"Dunno and probably inventorying her pack and vest before turning them over to the quartermaster." O'Neill guessed.   He stepped on to the elevator and jammed the button for correct floor.</p><p>"Jack!" the archeologist pleaded following the colonel on the elevator in typical fashion.   Teal'c joined the two men silently.</p><p>"Daniel, I don't know." O'Neill sighed.   The trio departed the elevator and made their way to the depot counter.   The airman at the desk handed them clipboards and they moved over to the rows of benches to inventory their unused gear.  Captain Carter had her bag completely torn down and was efficiently working through her own paperwork when Dr. Jackson interrupted her.   The look she gave the archeologist would have sent anyone else running for the nearest exit but Dr. Jackson had never been accused of having an overactive sense of self-preservation.</p><p>"Hey Sam." Dr. Jackson ventured, tearing down his own bag.  "What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing." Captain Carter answered tersely.</p><p>"You sure?" Jackson asked appraisingly.   The look that flashed on Captain Carter's face was absolutely murderous.</p><p>"Pretty darn, Daniel." Carter snapped gathering up her inventoried supplies and handing them over to the airman at the counter.  She bolted from the room</p><p>"Sam," Jackson called after her only to be stopped by the colonel.</p><p>"Let it go, Daniel." O'Neill whispered.  "Not your fight."</p><p>"But Jack," Daniel protested."</p><p>"Your funeral, Danny." O'Neill declared handing in his checklist and inventoried supplies.  "Don't say I didn't warn you.  Report to the infirmary in three hours and Daniel, I better not have to come find you."</p><p>"As you wish O'Neill."  Teal'c said at the same time Daniel sighed, "You got it, Jack."</p><p> </p><p>Teal'c appeared in the Infirmary exactly three hours later almost to the second.  He settled himself on to an empty cot to await his pre-mission medical evaluation.    Lieutenant Jackie Wester did a double take at Teal'c, her eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"Mr. Teal'c!" the lieutenant gasped.</p><p>"I've got this, Lieutenant." Dr. Fraiser assured her nurse.</p><p>"Dr. Fraiser." Teal'c greeted the physician.</p><p>"Punctual as usual Teal'c.  I wish all my patients were as diligent as you." Dr. Fraiser smiled as she pulled his chart from the pile in her arms.  Teal'c acknowledged her smile with a microscopic tilt of his head.   Dr. Fraiser ran through the usual checks in near record time.   O'Neill trotted into</p><p> the infirmary as Dr. Fraiser finished with Teal'c.</p><p>"Have a seat Colonel." Dr. Fraiser instructed before returning her attention to the Jaffa holding a gauze wad over the crook of his elbow.  "Thank you, Teal'c.  Always a pleasure."</p><p>"Thank you Dr. Fraiser." Teal'c intoned as he rose from his cot.   Teal'c made for the doorway but was waylaid by O'Neill.</p><p>"Teal'c you seen Daniel?" O'Neill asked as Lieutenant Wester began taking his vitals.</p><p>"I have not, O'Neill."</p><p>"Doc?"</p><p>"No, Colonel and neither has my staff." Dr. Fraiser answered with a small smirk.  O'Neill frowned,  his brow-line pinched.  Dr. Fraiser's smile widened. "Trust me sir, I would have heard."</p><p>"I'll be right back, Doc." O'Neill sighed.    He stalked out of the infirmary behind Teal'c leaving a befuddled Lieutenant Wester in his wake.   Carter dodged out of the Colonel's path, her eyes lingering on her CO's trail in confusion.</p><p>"Daniel." Dr. Fraiser supplied.   Carter turned back toward the physician and simply nodded as she took a seat on an empty cot.  Dr. Fraiser grabbed Carter's chart with a small chuckle. "Probably should have sent a kit with him in case he needs to surgically remove Daniel's nose from a book."</p><p>Carter eyed Dr. Fraiser blankly, giving no indication she'd heard the woman's joke.  Dr. Fraiser pursed her lips and nodded sharply before opening the woman's chart.</p><p>"Tough crowd.  Right then, down to business?" Dr. Fraiser asked crisply.   Carter eyed the doctor silently.   Dr. Fraiser measured the captain's vital statistics, performed a cursory examination and drew three blood samples.   Carter pressed a wad of gauze to her puncture wound as Dr. Fraiser doffed her gloves and made a few notes in her chart.    Carter rose from her cot still holding her gauze wad.</p><p>"Sit back down, Captain.   I'm not finished." The doctor shook her head for effect and pointed to the cot with her pen.   Carter eyed her suspiciously, so the doctor insisted again.  Compliance came reluctantly.   The doctor finished her notes and pulled the privacy curtain around cot as she instructed her patient to lay back.   Carter's eyes widened in disbelief.</p><p>"You keep using that expression, Captain, and your musculature will freeze that way." The doctor chided, patting the captain's shoulder as a cue.  "Lay back, shirt up, pants unfastened."</p><p>"Why?" The captain asked not budging.</p><p>"I'm going to do an abdominal examination just to be thorough." The doctor said.  Her patient did not seem convinced.  "On the off chance your bloodwork does come back positive again, I would like a little peace of mind that I'm not turning you loose with a condition that could be easily diagnosed with a quick once over.   That said,"</p><p>"Should any more discrepancies arise in my lab work, I would be grounded and required to undergo a complete examination at your discretion."  The captain finished with a sigh.  The doctor smirked.</p><p>"Got it in one. Now lay back, pull up your shirt and unfasten your pants.  I'll be right back."</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel, I said three hours.  Not approximately three hours, not whenever Jack tracks me down to remind me, three hours."</p><p>"Jack.  I apologized already. Take it easy."</p><p>"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Daniel."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"Janet was supposed to be off shift twenty five minutes ago but has kindly agreed to complete our exams before she leaves for the night." The colonel explained as Dr. Fraiser searched through one of the cabinets at the back of the ward.</p><p>"Oh." Daniel murmured with embarrassment. </p><p>"Not a problem, Daniel. I'm not late yet. Have a seat.  I'll be with you shortly."  Dr. Fraiser called as she closed the cabinet.   She reached into the cooler and emerged juggling some equipment and a small bottle in her hands.  "I'm finishing up with Captain Carter now."</p><p>Both Jack and Daniel both caught the way the doctor referred to their team member and shared a quiet conversation.   Daniel's eyebrows shot up his forehead and Jack gave a single sharp shake of his head.  </p><p>"What's going on, Janet?" Daniel asked, ignoring the Colonel's warnings.   The colonel closed his eyes and dropped his head and shoulders slightly.   For a trained linguist, Daniel could be downright obtuse with non-verbal communication.</p><p>"Nothing." The doctor answered steadying the equipment in her hands.   The doctor saw Jack and Daniel both looked down at her hands briefly.   She followed their gaze and after a beat looked back up at them.  "Allow me to rephrase that statement.  Nothing that concerns either of you at this particular moment in time."</p><p>A barely audible snort came from behind the closed curtain as the doctor stepped behind the barrier.   The colonel scowled at Daniel who shrugged.   Lieutenant Wester appeared from the lab and zeroed in on the Daniel before he had even settled onto a cot.   She affixed a blood pressure cuff to his arm as the colonel proffered one last comment.</p><p>"Carter, stop snickering."  Daniel laughed silently and covered his mouth but the colonel could still hear snickers coming from the curtained off cot.  "Carter!"</p><p>"Yes sir." The captain answered.</p><p>Safely behind the curtain, Janet unloaded her supplies on the bedside table and donned a pair of gloves.   Captain Carter was positioned stiffly on her back with her shirt rolled up and pants unfastened as requested.  </p><p>"I'm going to start with tactile examination first.   Let me know if you feel any pain or discomfort at all."  Dr. Fraiser instructed her patient quietly.   Carter gave a stiff nod and focused on the ceiling above her as the doctor set about her task.   Janet used both hands to apply firm pressure in a grid pattern around her patient's mid-section.  She then repeated grid, laying one hand flat on each part of the grid ad tapping on her knuckles with her free hand.   Satisfied, Janet donned her stethoscope moving the bell around Carter's belly and listening intently at every pause.  Hanging her stethoscope around her neck, Janet grabbed the squeeze tube and squirted a liberal amount of gel onto her patient's stomach. </p><p>"Holy Hannah." Carter sucked in a harsh breath. Her stomach muscles contracted.</p><p>"The gel may be a little cold." Janet said belatedly, as she fiddled with the handheld instrument.</p><p>"Thanks for the warning." Carter grumbled.</p><p>"Oh you're welcome." Janet replied brightly.</p><p>"The gel is freezing." Carter grumped.</p><p>"Is it?" Janet asked with a doe-eyed blink. The captain grumbled and struggled to unclench her stomach muscles.  "Please relax."</p><p>"Easier said than done when you have ice melting on your stomach."</p><p>Janet pasted a professional mask over her amusement and the captain resumed her staring contest with the ceiling.   Janet placed the transducer on top of the puddled gel and spread the conduction medium around the captain's abdomen.  Carter's breath caught again as the medium spread to clean parts of her stomach.  </p><p>"I hate you so, so much right now." Carter whispered as she squirmed under the doctor's probe.  "I just wanted you know that."</p><p>"Noted. Hold still for a sec." Janet instructed pushing the transducer wand around with purpose.   Janet captured a few images on the internal memory for later evaluation and pulled the wand free to begin cleaning.    She threw a few tissues onto Carter's stomach and Carter began to clean herself as she changed to a sitting position on the cot.</p><p>"Happy now?" Carter growled quietly, fastening her pants.</p><p>"Overjoyed." Janet said flatly.  She held out a specimen cup to the captain as she jotted few notes into her chart.  "Oh, one last thing."</p><p>"You've got to be kidding." Carter hissed.</p><p>"Nope." Janet answered, closing the chart. She pushed a sample jar towards the captain who huffed indignantly as she snatched the cup.   Janet pulled the curtain back from the cot as Carter stomped toward the bathroom.   The doctor whistled and Lieutenant Wester, who was busy measuring the Colonel's vital statistics for a second time, whipped around to face her.   Janet jutted her chin toward Carter and the lieutenant understood immediately.  </p><p>"Thanks Lieutenant!" Janet called as the nurse followed Captain Carter into the small facilities.   Janet closed Carter's chart and juggled for Daniel's she approached his cot.  She dropped the files on the bedside table and strode to the sink to wash her hands.</p><p>"NO." The a voice groaned indignantly from the back of the infirmary. Janet dried her hands and pulled her stethoscope from her neck.</p><p>"You know the rules, Captain!"  Janet called over her shoulder.   An almost inaudible, irritated shriek escaped.   Janet smirked as she finished Daniel's exam and excused him from her domain.   Daniel's gaze swept from Janet to the bathroom and back.</p><p>"Does not concern you, Dr. Jackson." Janet answered as she listened to Jack's chest sounds.  Daniel's eyes went wide and he bit his lip as he fled the infirmary and the all but guaranteed wrath of Captain Carter.</p><p>"So Doc," The colonel started before she glared at him.</p><p>"Doesn't concern you either, sir." Janet said, moving her stethoscope to his back.</p><p>"Didn't say that it did." The colonel conceded, taking a deep breath.  "but, I can't help feeling I might be a potential target."</p><p>"Doubtful.  I'll get the full brunt of this sir." Janet assured the colonel as she jotted a note into his chart. "Any complaints or concerns I need to know about?"</p><p>"Nope." Jack answered with a popping sound on the last syllable.</p><p>"You sure?" Janet pressed looking up at the colonel.  They locked gazes until Carter and Wester emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later.</p><p>"Yep." Jack answered with the same popping sound. </p><p>"Alright.  Good to go, sir.  Good Luck!" The doctor offered as she gathered her charts.  The remark did not escape the Colonel's notice.</p><p>"Thanks Doc!"  The colonel called to the doctor who was escaping into her office and away from a very irritated Captain Carter.</p><p>"You okay, Carter?" The colonel asked as she washed her hands.</p><p>"Just peachy, sir." Carter groused.</p><p>"Uh," Jack stumbled over his words. "Right then.  We're bunking down on base tonight.  Get some sleep Captain and I'll see you bright eyed and bushy tailed in the gate room at 0445."</p><p>"Oh-four-forty-five, Yessir." Carter called as she left the infirmary.   O'Neill looked at the closed office door and shook his head.   He followed Carter's example a few seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>Sam tossed restlessly in her cot.  Being a company grade officer, she was relegated to one of the communal bunk rooms.   Each room contained two sets of bunked beds withs steel frames and was available for use by any of the officers on base.  Enlisted personnel had their own set of communal bunks available for their use.    Officers in the field grade ranks, like Colonel O'Neill, had the option of commandeering one of the single bunk rooms on a first come first serve basis.   Rank also had privileges but most people using the base bunks just wanted a quiet place to get their head down for a few hours and they weren't usually picky about where.   Anything was better than a bed roll in the dirt.   Being one of five females assigned to the base meant more often than not, Sam had a bunkroom all to herself, which was proving to be more of a detriment than not at this particular moment.   The quiet allowed her mind race unencumbered, rendering sleep elusive.</p><p>
  <em>How did the error happen?  Was it an actual false positive? Could that mean something else is wrong with me?   What if I'm actually pregnant?  Is that possible?</em>
</p><p>Sam sat up a this and tried to calm her mind.</p><p>
  <em>No, it's not possible.   Not in the traditional way, in any case.</em>
</p><p>And then her mind resumed stressing over the false positive and possible illnesses that might cause such a fluke in the testing.   Sam laid back down and continued to fail at getting rest.   Had she been at home, she would be in the garage.   Sam like having something to do with her hands.   Focusing on the ritual of tuning up her Volvo or putting together her bike drowned out the incessant anxieties that flitted through her mind.    She didn't have that luxury on base.   She could go to the control room to work over the dialing program to figure out what had gone wrong when SG1 tried to deploy this afternoon or, she could go to her workspace on level 19 to run through formulas for the iris retraction mechanism.   Either way she would have to face her CO in a couple of hours.   Colonel O'Neill would know something was off and, undeterred by her protests to the contrary, would send her packing to the infirmary, effectively suspending her from the mission.      Sam sighed knowing she was screwed no matter what happened with the stupid blood work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...I don't know where I want to go from here.   I have some ideas sloshing around my grey matter but nothing concrete.   </p><p>Comments, critiques and suggestions are all welcome and encouraged.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>